In active natural gas pipeline operations sample take-off probes are located at select locations for sample extraction to monitor content quality and quantity. Conventional pipeline sample extraction probe design incorporates membrane filters at the probe extraction orifice, an elongated fluid sample communication channel, and an upper probe portion projecting from the pipeline exterior. For the purpose of isolating the probe to direct exposure of the ambient environment, the probes commonly are protected by an overlying enclosure/housing/shelter. Typically, for probe maintenance operations, for example, removal and/or replacement of membrane filters located at or on the tips of insertion probes, it is necessary to first remove the protective housing/enclosure followed by removal of the probe itself from the pipeline. Consequently, to gain access to the probe necessitates disassembly of the housing from both the pipeline and the upper portion of the probe which, in effect, increases time, labor, and costs to accomplish proper probe maintenance. As a result, additional steps of removing and reinstalling the probe housing in order to access the insertion probe is required of the field worker to uninstall and then re-install both the probe housing and the insertion probe from the pipeline each time there is a need to physically access the probe tip and the associated membrane filter.
A sample take-off assembly that permits removal of the insertion probe from the pipeline without dislodging the probe housing from its fixed location relative to the pipeline would be beneficial in reducing the labor intensive procedures currently practiced for servicing insertion probes in the gas sampling and conditioning industry.